Hadiah
by aikyoon
Summary: "Aomine-cchi, kau tidak salah memberikan hadiah, 'kan? Apakah ini sebetulnya hadiah untuk orang lain?" / Kumpulan drabble, first ffic in this fandom. /


**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Aomine D./Kise R.**

**Romance/Drama**

**Rated T**

**#**

**##**

**###**

**####**

**#####**

**MANDI**

Keringat mengucur di kedua pelipis mereka. Sambil menyeka keringatnya, mereka berdua berusaha bernafas dengan teratur. Kebayang tidak, sih? Habis bermain _one-on-one_ selama 5 jam lalu mereka lomba lari dari lapangan sampai rumah mereka yang jaraknya 1,5 km. Dasar pasangan _idiot_, pantas saja mereka kelelahan.

.

.

Aomine melemparkan handuk kecil ke arah Kise, "Kau yang mandi duluan."

"Hah? Kenapa tidak Aomine-_cchi_ duluan saja? Lihatlah! Kau lebih banyak mengeluarkan keringat daripada aku!"

Aomine berdecak kesal. Kenapa Kise tidak langsung melaksanakan perintahnya saja, sih?

"Kau mandi duluan saja."

"Aomine-_cchi _duluan," pada akhirnya mereka berdua malah bertengkar hanya karena menentukan siapa yang mandi terlebih dahulu.

Aomine menghela nafas, "Oi, Kise, silahkan kau pilih,"

"Hah?" respon Kise singkat.

"Kau ingin mandi terlebih dahulu atau nanti kau mandi bersamaku lalu akan kumandikan kau?"

Kise terdiam, mencerna apa yang telah dikatakan oleh Aomine. Seketika wajahnya merah seperti kepiting rebus, mengerti apa maksud perkataan Aomine.

"Aomine-_cchi_, kau mesum! Baiklah, baiklah, aku akan mandi terlebih dahulu daripada nanti hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi," Kise langsung bergegas menuju kamar mandi sambil membawa handuk yang dilempar oleh Aomine tadi.

Aomine menyeringai mendengar keputusan Kise.

* * *

**HADIAH**

"Aomine-_cchi_, sebentar lagi aku ulang tahun, lho!" Ujar Kise. Alis Aomine berkedut, menunjukkan ekspresi '_Lalu kenapa?'_.

"Kau tidak tertarik untuk memberiku hadiah?" tanya Kise sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Tidak,"

"Aomine-_cchi_ kau jahat seperti biasa! Kau tidak peduli denganku, ya!" keluh Kise. Aomine hanya terdiam dan tetap fokus memandang ke arah depan.

.

.

.

.

"Bungkusan apa ini, Aomine-_cchi_?" Kise meraba setiap sisi bungkusan tersebut. Empuk.

"Hadiah ulang tahunmu, kalau kau penasaran, buka saja."

Mendengar perkataan Aomine, pemuda bersurai kuning itu dengan semangatnya membuka hadiah itu. "Ah, aku tidak menyangka kau benar-benar memberiku hadiah, Aomine-_cchi!"_ tapi sayangnya kebagiaan pemuda bersurai kuning itu terhenti ketika ia melihat yang berada didalamnya.

"Aomine-_cchi_, kau tidak salah memberikan hadiah, 'kan? Apakah ini sebetulnya hadiah untuk orang lain?"

"Hah? Tidak, kok. Itu hadiah untukmu,"

"Aomine-_cchi_, matamu sudah _minus_ atau gimana, sih?! Kenapa kau memberiku sebuah _dress_ milik perempuan? Aku ini lelaki, Aomine-_cchi!_ Lelaki!" protes Kise, kecewa dengan apa yang diberikan oleh Aomine.

"Yang penting aku sudah memberimu hadiah, 'kan? Aku tidak tahu harus membeli apa lagi untukmu," Kise memalingkan wajahnya. Marah karena kekasihnya itu memberikan hadiah sangat-tidak-berharga.

.

.

.

"Lagipula _dress_ itu cocok jika kau pakai,"

* * *

**CIUMAN PERTAMA**

"Aomine-_cchi_, nanti malam ada pesta kembang api, lho! Ayo kita dateng!" Kise memamerkan sebuah brosur tentang pesta kembang api kehadapan Aomine.

"Boleh saja. Jam berapa?"

"Jam 9 saja bagaimana? Nanti sebelum itu ada festival dan bermacam-macam lomba. Ah, dan kau harus memakai yukata, Aomine-_cchi!"_ perintah Kise. Aomine hanya mengangguk-ngangguk mendengar segala perintah Kise. _'Merepotkan,_' pikir Aomine dalam hati.

"Ingat, lho! Kau jangan sampai tertidur dan wajib memakai yukata!"

"Ya, ya, ya." Aomine menjawabnya dengan malas.

.

.

.

Dengan yukata tidak bercorak berwarna kuningnya Kise berdiri ditengah keramaian sambil memegang gumpalan gulali pink. Mencari sosok pria _tan _berambut biru tua. Sejauh matanya memandang, ia tidak menemukan orang seperti itu. Tiba-tiba ada yang mencoleknya dari belakang dan kemudian—

"AAAAAA!" Kise berteriak. Hampir semua orang yang berlalu lalang menengok ke arah Kise.

"Teriakanmu nyaring sekali, Kise. Aku tidak menyangka ternyata kau bakal ketakutan," ujar orang yang berada dibalik topeng tersebut. Dibuka topeng tersebut dan ternyata Aomine-lah yang berada dibalik topeng tersebut.

"Kau membuatku kaget! Dan tentu saja aku akan takut, _Ahomine-cchi!_" Kise menonjok lengan kiri Aomine dengan pelan, membalas perbuatannya yang jahil tadi.

"Ah, maaf, maaf. Aku kira kau tidak akan takut," Aomine meminta maaf sambil menyimpan kembali topengnya di dalam tas kecilnya.

Seperti tidak fokus apa yang dikatakan Aomine, Kise yang sedari tadi hanya _melongo_ melihat penampilan Aomine. Yukata biru-nya dengan corak naga sangat cocok bila dipakai olehnya. _Sial, kenapa ia tampan sekali._

.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 11.50 PM, itu menandakan sebentar lagi pergantian tahun dan pesta kembang api dimulai. Aomine dan Kise duduk di atas rerumputan sambil menyeruput _ocha_ panasnya.

"Ah, tidak kerasa sebentar lagi pergantian tahun. Rasanya baru kemarin aku merayakan tahun baru," kata Kise sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Aomine-_cchi_, bagaimana menurutmu untuk tahun ini?" Kise menengok ke arah Aomine.

"Biasa saja," jawab Aomine singkat.

"Ah, begitukah? Menurutku tahun ini sangatlah berharga dan aku senang. Aku harap tahun esok akan lebih menyenangkan dan lebih baik dari tahun yang sekarang, ya," Kise tertawa kecil mengingat kejadian apa saja yang terlah ia lakukan selama setahun ini.

"5 menit lagi pesta kembang api dimulai," benar saja, seperti yang dikatakan Kise, 5 menit kemudian muncul beragam-ragam warna di langit. Ada yang biru, kuning, merah, hijau dan lainnya.

"Indah sekali, ya. Kau setuju, Ao—" saat Kise menengok ke arah pemuda bersurai biru tua, bibirnya sudah dibungkam oleh bibir yang ia ajak berbicara sedari tadi.

Pertamanya hanya ciuman biasa, tapi lama-lama ciuman itu menjadi lebih _ganas_ lagi. Tidak berlangsung terlalu lama, sih. Keduanya keburu kehabisan pasokan oksigen, jadi terpaksa melepaskan ciuman tersebut.

Keduanya terdiam dengan wajah mereka yang sekarang mungkin muncul guratan merah, apalagi Kise. Mungkin guratan merah tersebut tidak terlalu kelihatan di pipi Aomine karena kulitnya yang _tan._ Tidak ada yang berani berkata apa-apa sampai kira-kira 20 menit Kise baru memecah keheningan tersebut.

"T-Terima kasih, Aomine-_cchi_," kata Kise pelan.

Hari, tempat dan waktu itu juga dimana Aomine dan Kise berciuman untuk pertama kalinya.

* * *

**CITA-CITA**

7 Tahun. Ya, umur kedua pria bersurai kuning dan biru tua itu adalah 7 tahun. Mereka sudah berteman sejak mereka 3 tahun. Cukup muda, 'kan?

Waktu itu _Teikou Elementary School_ sedang waktunya istirahat. Murid-murid ada yang ke kantin, taman bermain ataupun menetap di kelas. Aomine dan Kise murid yang memilih pergi ke taman bermain pada jam istirahat. Tidak lupa membawa bekal mereka masing-masing.

"Aomine-_cchi, _apa cita-citamu jika sudah besar nanti?" tanya Kise kepada sahabatnya itu.

"Mungkin polisi atau pemain basket? Ah, entahlah." Jawab Aomine.

"Aku jika sudah besar nanti ingin menjadi pilot!" seru Kise. Ia mengambil sebuah pesawat mainan dari tas bekal-nya. Memainkannya kesana dan kemari.

"Nanti aku akan keliling dunia dan tidak lupa untuk mengajak orang-orang. Kau mau ikut, Aomine-_cchi?_"

"Hah? Aku tidak suka naik pesawat. Bikin perutku mual dan juga tidak enak," jawab Aomine yang terus memakan _bento_-nya.

.

.

_PRAAAANGGG!_

.

.

Aomine kaget saat mendengar bunyi tersebut. Dengan spontan ia langsung mengarahkan pandangannya ke Kise. Dilihatlah Kise sedang terduduk di lantai— di sebelah mainan pesawatnya yang pecah berkeping-keping. Pelupuk mata-nya sedikit mengeluarkan air mata.

"Ah, pesawat mainan kesayanganku pecah,"

.

.

.

.

_Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di masa depan._

#####

####

###

##

#

Ah, akhirnya selesai juga kumpulan _drabble_ ini. Mengerjakan dengan waktu 3 jam kali, ya :"D sebetulnya ada 1 _drabble_ lagi, tapi karena saya malas, saya hapus _drabble_-nya /plak/. Maafkan saya jika penulisannya kurang enak dibaca m(; w ;)m. Ah, ini ffic pertama saya di fandom kurobas! 8D jadi salam kenal semua penghuni fandom kurobas /o/ semoga kalian suka :"3

Dipersilahkan untuk mengkritik/memberi saran atau review 8D

**- Aiko**


End file.
